Things we do for love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Karry pairing) Kara/Supergirl had been angry as hell recently, everyone thought Cat was getting to her but they were wrong, after losing her Love Barry Allen she has become distant until a friend of Barry's tells her the location of the pit. will Kara put Barry in the pit and if she does what will come out?


The Things we do for love

(A small one-shot Karry story featuring a human Barry and a Kryptonian Kara so I hope you enjoy)

Kara Danvers was tough to work with recently, she was grouchy and more… some speculated it was because she was working with Cat Grant for too long and that she needed a day off.

Supergirl was always angry as hell and when she was angry then it was best to stay out the way unknown to them all that Kara and Supergirl were one person and the anger and pain all came from one moment in her life… the death of her beloved boyfriend Barry Allen.

They began dating when Supergirl visited Central City on assignment and things escalated from there on until one day an enemy of Supergirl's wanted to make her suffer and they succeeded when they learned who she was and who she loved, she could not believe it happened… he held Barry in a choke hold on the edge of the bridge when she arrived she could hear the pounding in her chest getting louder and faster.

She tried to negotiate but it did not work and he pulled a gun from behind his back, she felt the effects of the Kryptonite straight away and braced herself for the hit but something happened that nobody could have predicted, grabbing hold of the enemy's gun Barry braced his back against the enemy and placed his left foot on the rails, Kara shrieked and dived forward to stop him but it was too late.

Using all the force he had in his body he threw both himself and Kara's enemy over the edge and tumbling into the waters below, Kara was stunned as tears pooled her eyes and she shook herself off before diving in after him, Barry drifted lower into the waters when she grabbed him and pulled him to the surface.

Using C.P.R she failed to resuscitate him when the paramedics arrived, they did their best and in the end they called it in as they failed to revive him… the City watched its guardian angel scream in pain and fall to her knees, from there on their hero disappeared and in its place something else watched the city, her suit no longer Blue and a symbol for hope.

It was black and the symbol of the house of El was no longer there, Clark tried to bring his cousin back but it did not work, her sister tried and instead got pushed out the door so hard she was thrown off her feet, even Henshaw was missing the old Supergirl and went to talk to her revealing his secret and showed he knew what it was like to lose somebody they loved.

Once she was alone she allowed herself to cry as she looked at the pictures of her and Barry's time together, it had not been that long since they said those words to each other… the worst part was it was the day he died when they finally said it.

A glimmer of hope:

Barry was resting in his coffin comfortably, he was sent back to Central City for the funeral to be held there… Kara stood alone in the room whilst Joe and Iris talked to the guests, she knew somebody else was in the room.

"Oliver" she greeted merely as a statement and he stepped from the shadows.

"Kara" he replied placing a hand on her shoulder only to be brushed off.

"My cousin tells you" she wondered and he nodded.

"he is worried about you; we all are" he replied.

She snorted "Worried I'll hurt this planet" she spat as tears ran down her cheek, Oliver looked down to Barry and smiled sadly "he did not deserve to die" he said and she nodded her head "We barely get what we deserve" she wiped her eyes and he smiled making his way to the door to join the other guests but not before stopping "Nanda Parbat" he said before exiting, Kara's eyes were wide and a watery smile was brewing on her face before she wiped her eyes and straightened herself up.

"I've been doing what's right since I started, now Its time I made a choice about me" she gathered Barry up and whimpered feeling how light he weighed before smashing through the roof and flying off to Nanda Parbat.

Lazarus:

Kara landed on the outskirts of Nanda Parbat with Barry still in her arms as Malcome Merlyn walked towards her.

"Supergirl, coming to me for help" he said and she snarled "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important"

"Indeed" he looked over Barry's dead body.

"We can't bring him back; the pit was not made to raise the dead" he said and she snarled "I don't give a damn, bring him back" she demanded.

"Demanding me won't change my answer, I would if I could but I cannot… The Pit was made to preserve life and heal, not to raise the dead… there is no guarantee that the Barry Allen you put in the pit will be the one to come back" his words hit her and she whimpered "Please" she did not want to seem weak but she had to try without resorting to violence.

Malcome sighed and ordered the men to take Barry to the pit "You better be ready to help if it works" he warned and she nodded her head.

Barry was placed on the table that hovered over the pit and Kara stood by and watched him being lowered into the water till his body was consumed by the water and he fell from sight as the water bubble, the men chanting grew louder and louder until without warning the water burst and from hit Barry landed on the ground before them all, Kara smiled happily for the first time in what seemed like forever but the smile when she looked at the eyes, they were black and emotionless, snarling and growling like an animal he scanned his surroundings.

"Barry" Kara whispered and Barry looked to her with pants of breath and soft growls.

"Barry it's me… It's Kara" she slowly made her way closer and he leaned his head to the side and backed away slowly.

"Bear… please" he lashed out at her and she stumbled back and she shook it off determined to bring him back and she got on her knees and crawled closer.

"Bear… please, look at me" she pleaded softly as she brought her arms gently around his shoulders, Barry stiffened up for a second before slowly wrapping his arms around her,

"K-K-K-Kara" he stuttered and she smiled "hey" she kissed his cheek.

"Where are we? What happened?" he asked and she pulled back and looked into his eyes "Long story which I will explain afterwards" she replied kissing him softly which he responded to straight away.

"I love you Barry" she whispered and he smiled "I love you too Kara"

From there on Barry and Kara's life was perfect, he had returned from the dead, Kara was back to herself… Supergirl was back in blue and everything was back to normal until Barry got her pregnant and dealing with a hormonal Kryptonian was very interesting not to mention the cravings 'Pizza with ice cream topping with Strawberry's' Urgh.

Barry's blood lust was at a minimal when she was around but when she had to work he had control issues, but he was much better.

9 months later Kara gave birth to triplets.

Oliver had his hands full juggling babysitting his godchildren with his wife Felicity.

Then more trouble came… Kara fell pregnant again.

Barry cheered happily him and his wife were expanding their family.

Felicity was happy to see Barry smiling with his love Kara.

Oliver paled when the thought of Babysitting the next set of kids.

Oh crap.

The End.

(I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot)

Lycanboy666


End file.
